Masked Charade
by Ange Noir
Summary: Halloween Party goes arwy. Enter at own risk. Edited for your convenience.


**Ange:** So this was totally going to be a Atobe/Tezuka because my PoP story is so bashworthy on them. It somehow turned into a Gakuto/Oshitari. It's been awhile so excuse any inconsistencies you find. Enjoy

**Edit:** Before anyone asked this is not some random generator thingy. I guess this plot is just that common or my creativity needs revamping. I apologize for any ooc you may experience. Gakuto is never my strong point and Oshitari...I leave it at that. I edited this because I seemed to have left some characters names that my lack of sleep allowed me to keep in. So with that out of the way continue reading.

* * *

Masked Charade

A Halloween Story

* * *

Gakuto sipped angrily at his drink as he stood motionless partially hidden behind a tall houseplant. He didn't know why he came to this Halloween party anyways. It's not like he knows the host all that well and contrary to popular belief he wasn't any good at these sorts of things. They always made him too tense and he eventually ended up as he is now, hiding and hoping nobody would spot him to notice how fidgety he got when he was nervous.

-

But knowing his luck that can and will happen.

-

To be honest, Gakuto knew just why he was at this party in the first place…

-

To see Oshitari.

-

Gakuto held in a sigh of longing as his thoughts turned inward and his eyes became distant. Just the thought of Oshitari and the chance to glimpse at his sophisticated features made Gakuto's heart race.

-

It's a wonder how he can be so level headed around him when they are tennis partners on the court.

-

But tonight was different. Everyone was masked. While Gakuto could appreciate themed parties this one in particular just irritated him. Now how was he supposed to find Oshitari?

-

And so Gakuto found himself spending the better part of his evening playing "Where's Waldo". Except by Waldo he meant Oshitari obviously. He peered through the crowd, trying to guess which masked partygoer was Oshitari without being obvious about it. There! The boy over there by the punch table. The one in the cat masked dressed in what he thought to be a rather unique version of the Cheshire Cat.

-

He never knew that such a character could look dare he say…sexy?

-

Anyways he had to be Oshitari. Nobody else could look so at ease and suave behind a cat mask like that. The masked boy began to walk Gakuto's way and that's when he started to panic. What if he actually talked to him? Outside of practice it's a different experience talking to Oshitari. His baritone voice always found a way to send shivers all over and Gakuto continually got lost staring at his lips which are always so plump and lush.

-

Oshitari came right up to the near faint Gakuto who was trying to camouflage himself with the houseplant where was puny at best.

-

"What's this," Oshitari asked elegantly. "Any reason why you're hiding behind a bush?"

-

Gakuto blushed, thankful that his masked hid most of it. It was a Fichus actually but who was he to correct him.

-

"I'm not hiding. I just really like plants," Oshitari rushed to say and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so _corny_. He would see through that lie in an instant.

-

"So what are you supposed to be," Oshitari asked ignoring Gakuto's excuse.

-

The smaller boy glanced down at himself. Wasn't it obvious?

-

"I'm Max!" Gakuto declared with full gusto.

-

He turned around to model the complete outfit.

-

"You know from Where the Wild Things Are."

-

He made it himself making sure to get the finest details. He even had the crown to finish the look.

-

Oshitari simply smirked. "Cute," he said simply. Although Gakuto should take offense of having being called cute he couldn't seem scrounge up any anger.

-

After all it was Oshitari calling him cute.

-

Just then, an excited voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

-

They were counting down to midnight when it would be the end of Halloween. That's when they would take the masks off.

-

That would be when he could finally confirm his suspicions.

-

"…Five…four…three…"

-

Gakuto heart started speeding up. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Oshitari might ...

-

Suddenly streamers fell everywhere and peopled hooted throwing their masks up in the air like they were graduation caps. And in the midst of this commotion Oshitari took Gakuto into his arms and ravished him with his lips that Gakuto use to spend hours fantasizing about.

-

Gakuto was shocked into stillness he couldn't believe it. And then that's when he started to respond as his dreams finally became realized. Perhaps Oshitari knew it was him all along and because he likes him too that's why this is happening.

-

Oshitari likes him! Gakuto felt ecstatic but all too soon the kiss ended.

-

They had to breathe sometime.

-

After catching their breaths he realized it was after midnight. Time to take their masks off. Gakuto reached out and pulled off Oshitari's. It was him! He just knew it! How embarrassing would he be if it turned out to be some stranger that he kissed instead.

-

"I knew it was you Oshitari!" Gakuto said exuberant as he took off his own mask.

-

"And it's ... you," Oshitari said. "You know what, I'm just going to go get us some punch." He backed away from Gakuto quickly losing himself in the crowd.

-

Gakuto watched him go. He would be right back, Gakuto was sure of it. He'll come back to him with punch in tow.

-

And then they would fall in love.

-

Until then he'll just wait.

* * *

**A/N**: Review? How was everyone's Halloween? I sadly didn't get any candy to rot my teeth off of.


End file.
